


Soft Ushijima after a tough day

by Uichan_kita



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uichan_kita/pseuds/Uichan_kita
Summary: This is for one of my friends whom has been a bit stressed lately! I hope you enjoy!Listener is a bit stubborn!Japanese included but not kanji!- meaningsKuso- shit"Ahh- geez. FASTER, More faster, please, ah yes-! FUCKING SHIT-, at this rate, ill- cum, CUMMING!"
Kudos: 9





	Soft Ushijima after a tough day

Sometimes work tends to be a bit much. You are slumped in your chair, staring at the work you still had to continue and felt an overwhelming sense of nerves. Right when you began to get up to take a shower you heard a creak at your bedroom door. Glancing over you see Ushi, leaning against the frame, watching you with an intense observant stare. He was wearing some black sweat pants that hung dangerously low at his hips. That was it. 

You raise a brow. “Hi? Hello? What?”

A crooked smile plays his lips and he walks towards you. “You look exhausted, honey,” He tucked your hair behind your ear and brushed your cheek with his thumb. 

You look up at him with a frown. “That’s a nice way of telling me i look atrocious,”

Suddenly, his arms were wrapped around your waist, pulling you into a slow passionate kiss. His whole being enveloped your senses; scent of cedar and fresh linen, his taut muscles holding you close, the soft sounds of his lips meshing with yours. Warmth bubbled in your chest started to spread throughout your entire body as you began to move your mouth with his. He pulled back to touch his forehead to yours with a sigh.

“Do you want to play some league for your break?” He ignored your previous comment and rested his chin on the top of your head. 

“I was actually going to take a cold shower to clear my mind” You rested a hand against his chest. It rumbled with a low laugh.

“Is that you implying that you want me to join you?” he said as he rubbed up and down your arms. The feel of him touching you made your whole body relax even more. “I won’t attack you. Just take care of you like I always do.” 

You were tempted to roll your eyes at him as your stubbornness began to bubble up. Of course he always took care of you but your sense of independence was always on the frontlines. Having someone who can fuck you so good one minute and make you melt the next made you feel uneasy yet... safe. 

You yelped as he scooped you up in his arms, leading you to the bathroom. “Ushi, My legs still work! I didn’t even say yes!” 

He let out a snort and started towards the bathroom. “You’re practically melting in my arms right no-HNGH!” You jerk an elbow to the chest to stop him from talking. 

He set you down on the floor and immediately began undressing you. You began to protest yet again but he just shook his head at you with a gaze that could slice you in half. The grin that played your lips was not friendly either.

Your eyes wandered up and down his figure as he threw your clothes in the laundry bin. Tall and fit with just the right amount of muscle. His expression was slightly blank but filled with concentration. Those thick brows naturally slanted into his usual frown. He slipped off his sweats, kicking them to the side. Yet again you felt your ears turn red but you cleared your throat and shook your hair out of its ponytail. After fluffing it out you glanced to see him staring at you. 

“You said you weren’t going to attack me,” you said as you put your hands on your naked hips.  
He raised a brow. “I am a man of my word. I said what I said but i didn’t say i wouldn’t enjoy the view,”  
You scoffed at him and threw a towel at him; to which he caught. “You’re damned so cute when flustered. You should show that side more,”

Fuck off, you thought. 

Openly ignoring each other's comments seemed to be a thing between the two of you. You brushed past him to turn on the water and stepped inside. He grabbed something from the drawer before following you. The stream of cool water caused you to shiver but you adapted quickly. A frown played at your brows as you noticed the sudden smell of lavender. Quickly wiping the water out of your eyes, you see Ushi dropping bits of a shower bomb. 

“When did you get that?” You felt genuinely surprised. 

He shrugged while reaching behind you for your loofah. 

…

Was he going to wash you?  
You suddenly felt a twinge of shyness begin to course through you as you looked up at him. It just feels so awkward to you. He sensed your unease and spun you around to tug you against his chest. With your back flush to him, he lowered to murmur in your ear, “I’m just washing you, darlin’, no need to look at me like that.”

He began to slowly slide the loofah in between your breasts and worked his way down, making sure not to be too rough on your skin. How was it that his demeanor seemed so harsh but his touch was so gentle. The way his hand moved to lather up your body caused your eyes to flutter shut. Submission wasn’t your cup of tea these days but today? Maybe just a smidge. It felt too damn good to pass up. 

Racing thoughts, constant strokes of your pen against the screen, tense shoulders, strained eyes. Everything you previously felt, disintegrated and was replaced by the feel of Ushi behind you. He kissed your neck and let out a low hum of satisfaction the more he cleaned you. You took a step forward and turned to face him so he can focus on different spots of your  
body more.  
“You can wash my hair too,” 

His eyes widened slightly and he began to do just that. He tilted your head back and massaged your scalp with your shampoo he grabbed from your shower caddy. You felt your whole face slacken from the feeling of his fingers. A sound escaped Ushi, it sounded like a snicker. You peaked through the soap to find him with a wide smile on his face. His thick brows lifted, softening his expression immensely. He barely showed such an expression. His almond shaped olive eyes crinkled at the corners. His lips and cheeks seemed to be more red than usual. Without thinking you lift up your arms to run your wet hands through his hair to pull his lips down to yours. He slips his hands to the back of your sudsy head and moves his pillow soft lips against yours, letting out a hum of approval. You pressed your body back against his causing him to grip your hair and pull you back slightly. 

He began to say something but then your soapy hair flopped down, splattering the both of you. He flinched and rubbed his eyes with a grunt. 

Pfft 

You quickly go under the water, pulling him with you to rinse off his eyes. He tensed from the cold water before getting swept up in the feeling of being alert. He looks down to see that all the soap is rinsed from your hair. Your eyes were squeezed shut while the water poured down and he tilted your chin up to lean down and for another dizzying kiss. The movements were so soft.

Without pulling away he reaches down to shift the temperature from cold to hot.  
You pull away and let out a hiss at the sudden change. Ushi let out a smile again but hid it quickly when you looked up at him. 

You let out a small hum as you nodded your head towards his rag. He hands it to you from its spot and you lather your soap against it so you can wash him. He allows it and continues to watch you through slitted eyes. It looks as if he was visibly melting as much as you were. Trying your best to not give his thick cock extra attention as it began to jump from attention. 

“You staring at it isn’t going to make a difference,” He stood up straighter and looked down at you with a smug grin on his face. 

Oh?

You glance behind you and notice his bottle of shampoo is on the bath side. You took a step towards it and bent over in front of him, making sure to arch your back dramatically as you exposed your entire sex to him. You hear the squeaking of his toes curling against the tub and he sucks in a sharp breath. Lifting yourself up, you whip around with a sweet innocent expression on your face. 

“Ushi baby, let me wash your hair- hm?”

His expression was delicious. The grinding of his teeth in restraint, the veins popping out of his forehead. His Adam's apple bobbed as he took a huge gulp. His eyes back to that vicious expression of pure hunger you seemed to know all too well. You tilted your head at him and hugged your chest, causing your breasts to mesh together. 

“You’re a man of your word but I’m a woman that usually gets what she wants,” You look at his cock with your bottom lip between your teeth.

He flicked his gaze from your breasts to your lips while clenching his fists to his side.

“Honey-” He warned as you lowered your arms from your breasts to slide your hands down your body between your legs. 

Your arms are still meshing your breasts as you gripped your thighs. Ushi clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and turned around to finish rinsing any excess soap. You let out a sneaky grin. This was going to be fun..

You stepped up behind him and scratched down his spine. He tensed even further and slowly began to tilt his head back as he let out a hiss. 

“Tell me, Baby. How long does it take to get you to fuck me?” You scratched your way around to his front, leaving a trail down his abs and to his V. Lines of red began to show on his skin and you began to trace them with your tongue. 

He whipped his arm out to violently slam his fist against the shower wall. You barely jumped as he made stronger hits on a volleyball. Your hands never stopped moving and they finally reached the beginning of his pulsating cock. He quickly reached down with his other arm to grab your hand. He didn’t even try to push it away, just held it tightly. 

“Darling, If you keep going-” He turns around and peers down at you with the start of an animalistic gaze. His pupils were dilated and only expanded more as he took you in. You never thought anything of blushing until you saw it on Ushi. Except he wasn’t blushing from embarrassment. Oh no no. It was from pure strain. 

You get down on your knees in front of his massive cock and swirl your tongue around his head before he could try to move away. A sharp intake of breath filled the air and he immediately gripped your hair. Good! Now that your hand was free you could pump his cock in time with your mouth until you could fully swallow his length.

He started to let out grunts as you bobbed your head and jerked him. Switching between using your tongue and sucking. Relishing the feeling of him twitching in your mouth. His grip in your hair went to the point of pain to make you look up at him. 

“Open your mouth wide,” His voice was low and stern. You complied and he slowly pushed his cock down your throat. You let out constant breaths and gags as you swallowed him, Nearly halfway. He let out a loud, throaty moan jerking his hips to slam his cock all the way in. You felt your neck bulge and held your thumb down in yours fists to prevent yourself from gagging. 

He looked down at you with a smile playing his lips. “Taking it like a goddamn champion-aah” He let out a long growl as you sucked hard at his head. He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth again and next thing you knew He was lifting you up to lower you to the edge of the tub. He gripped your legs to spread them wide and drape them over his shoulders. 

“You might want to hang on, Bambi.”

Anger flashed and you grabbed his head to push him angrily against your pussy.  
He let out a hum of approval and lapped up your clit causing you to flinch and shiver.

“You really do like it when i face fuck you.”He murmured against your pussy. “You’re already this wet,”

“Don’t fucking flatter y-yourself,” You let out a moan as he suckled at your clit, constant gentle pulls causing the swollen nub to throb constantly. He slid his fingers down to trace dripping sex before slowly sliding one thick finger in. He knew exactly where to go and he began teasing with agonizing slowness. You grabbed his head and started to grind your hips against his fingers for more speed but he gripped your hips, holding you down firmly.

“M’m” He hummed a warning sounded like pure, thick honey.

He slowly added another finger and began to roll them inside, each roll bumping your g-spot. It felt so damned good but it wasn’t enough. Your legs were shaking, clenching trying to get any amount of pressure sent to your clit. He moved his fingers fast, then slowly and back to fast again. Fucking hell, It felt like so much time had passed.

A slight whimper to escape your lips and he smiled. Looking up at you and in the next moment he was sucking at your clit with the perfect amount of pressure. You were immediately sent over the edge, letting out a yelp. The grip you had on Ushi’s hard had his eyes rolling back. 

After a final lick, Ushi slid up your body and instantly pulled you up to press you to the wall. The movement was quick and precise, jolting you out of your daze. His mouth covered yours to swallow your startled post orgasm gasp with a bruising kiss. The sounds escaping his throat as he ravaged your mouth had your other set of lips aching all over again.

He ripped his mouth and bites down on your neck while taking a deep inhale. “Fucking hell, You have this smell to you.. It’s…” He bit down on your neck hard and you yanked at his hair to claim his lips once again, tracing it with your tongue.

“It’s what, Ushi baby?”

He jerks his head back, but you tighten your grip as your smile twists into a nasty grin. the both of you fighting for submission. He jerks his hips to thrust his cock against your throbbing clit while you reach down to grab his throbbing head. 

Hell, shes driving me insane- so fucking-

“Intoxicating,” his thoughts began to flow. “I can’t get enough of you JUST like you can’t get enough of me,”

His eyes suddenly seemed glazed with hunger as they lowered into slits. His face formed a deeper shade of red as he slowly began to rub his cock against your opening. You stare at his lips as they part to let out a rumbly Ahh~. 

“Each time, i do this with you-”He slowly pushed inside of you -“the feeling of you; How tight you are. How your eyes tear up just a bit.” His talking turned into growling as he sank into you further. You were starting to pant as you took him in from the pain and pleasure.  
It felt as if you were about to explode.  
Ushi reached down lightly brushing his thumb against your sensitive clit. You flinched and clamped down on him causing him to flinch as well. 

hm?

His arms were too busy holding you up so he couldn’t stop you from rolling your hips. Milking his throbbing cock, grinding with ease as you were still wet and gaining more juices by the second. 

Ushi touched his forehead to yours, his screwed shut in concentration. 

“You fucking bitch, stop fucking moving-” He saw stars as you rolled against him. Pussy so tight, so wet and ready for him. New precipitation began to appear on his forehead and he began to shake slightly. You traced his lips with your tongue before sucking them between your lips. Biting down the next second hard enough to make him grunt. 

You started moving even faster and his head tilted back, mouth wide open as he let out a loud moan.  
“FUCK,” He exclaimed. How is it possible for someone to feel this damned good. How-

“Ahh~ thats right. You didn’t come yet did you? You were too impatient to lap up my pussy with that dirty mouth of yours,” You breathed.

His entire body clenched and he slams inside of you cutting you off. You slam your head against the shower wall and He slides his hands to your scalp to massage it. 

“Watch. your. mouth,” His words growled out through his teeth while he started to slam into you slowly, stretching you so deliciously, You felt him so deep inside you that it felt like you would rip apart. The feeling only fueled your fire. You reached behind him to scratch your way all over his back, starting from his spine, moving up to his shoulder. He continued to thrust into you but this time his legs began to shake. 

FUCK fuck fuck fuck- “fuck, fuck fuck FUCK FUCK FUCK,” He didn’t realize he was chanting until you bite down on his shoulder hard enough to draw blood. The amount of jolts that jolted through his body, The way he yanked your head back from him.  
A snarl escaped his mouth as he noticed a small drop of blood escaping your lips. He attacked your lips again, shivering at the taste of you with a hint of copper. His thrusts started to get more frantic and he began to mumble against your lips.

“So sexy how are you so damn perfect, just for me, you were born just for me only,” 

You felt your heart in your throat and kissed him back with just as much need. The both of you going back and forth between bites, licks, sucks. Cursing each other while moaning out how good you both felt. 

“Wrap your legs around me”

You comply without any hesitation and you feel his thumb roll against your clit with precision. His hips were moving at an incredible speed but his focus on your clit didn’t falter. The feeling of an orgasm started to bubble from your toes all the way up to your ears.  
“You gonna cum? I can feel you. Come on, darlin’ cum for me. Let me feel you milk my cock. I want to feel you before i cum. I’m so fucking close,”

Between his constant thrusts and flicks of his finger, You came hard, pure white overtaking your vision. The sound left your ears, You couldn’t comprehend anything as you tumbled over the edge for a second time. As if from a distance, There was a loud growl then the yell of your name as Ushi began to erupt in you. 

He pumped one final time before you felt thick, heavy spurts of his cum entering. He pulled at your hair to make you look at him. His pupils were dilated, mouth parted as steam left his mouth from the heat. You didn’t even realize he had slid you both down to the shower floor. You were on top as he leaned back trying to catch his breath, still inside of you.  
The look on his face had you cum again causing him to let out a gurgling noise and bite your neck with a “Honey, FUCK slow down-”

You became greedy as you came down from your third orgasm, rolling your hips for more release. The need was absolutely agonizing, you never felt like this before. Looking at Ushi quiver under you, you felt your top energy seep through stronger than before. 

“Ahh fuck oh fuck. AH kuso-- honey!” You let out a large grin and shivered as his japanese began to seep out.

He gripped your hips and thrust in time with you as you began to bounce. The cum was starting to drip out of you and disappear down the drain. Ushi didn’t know where to look as he muttered the sweet symphony of begs mixed with his overwhelming energy to top you.

“Ahh- mo, HAYAKU! motto hayaku, onegai, ahh hai-! FUCKING SHIT- kono mama ja- ore- ore mo- iku-IKU!” He wanted more huh? And faster? Hes actually saying please? Oh fuck yeah. You were gonna make him cum HARD.

His voice began to crack just a bit as he struggled to maintain his glare.

You wouldn’t let him do a goddamn thing. The way your pussy felt to him made his mind blank out and growl at you for more. Between smacking your ass and constantly banging his head against the wall, You bounced faster, switching from fucking just the tip to taking him all the way. His grip was strong enough to leave bruises.

You bit down on his lip hard to , milking him a fourth time. His cock began to twitch inside as he came again. A whimper escaped his lips and he wrapped his arms around your waist to rest his head against your shoulder. You suddenly snapped out of it at the feel of the water losing its warmth. Ushi was still holding you and trying to catch his breath, panting into your neck. You ran your hands through his hair waiting for him to calm down before turning the water off. 

“Oi, look at me.” there was a flinch and then a sigh before he lifted his head up to look at you. His eyes were soft, and his brows were relaxed. Hair wet and disheveled begging to be combed. His lips were red and swollen from the constant kisses and bites. The corners crinkled as he smiled at you. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He said in the softest voice you ever heard. A snicker escaped his mouth as your face turned as red as a tomato. “I mean it. You’re glowing right now. You always do actually”

He blinked a bit startled with the feelings that were forming in his chest.

“Shut up,” You said but you were smiling while running your thumb over his lips. He gave your thumb a quick kiss before looking down at the mess that had formed. 

“Guess we should clean up again… Thats fucking annoying,”

“But worth it,”

The both of you cleaned up and stepped out of the shower with weak legs, practically tripping out of the shower. You both reach to catch each other. Ushi snorts at the thought of you trying to catch him. Once you were both dried, Ushi couldn’t seem to take his hands off of you. From his hands running through your hair to him tracing your back. His gaze was back to its usual intimidating look. You noticed his lip constantly twitching as he follows you to the bedroom to change. 

“Are you good?” you asked him as you both got dressed to laid down with each other. He nodded and pulled you on top of him. Hm? He was being oddly affectionate. You squinted down at him. “Are you sure?”

He pulled you down to kiss your forehead. “Just confirming you are alright. You’ve been.. Really stressed out lately… not to mention how the shower went. I felt as if the more I touched you, the more safe and reassured you would feel.”

You dropped your head on his chest with a sigh. He can be a genuine sweetheart when he wants to be. 

“Hm?” he hums as he rubs up and down your back. It felt so tingly and amazing that you felt your eyes droop.

You found yourself nuzzling his chest, letting your feelings flow out all at once. “Thank you, Ushijima,” You mumbled.

His chest rumbled as he let out a low laugh. “I love you very much, honey. It gets stressful and you have a tendency to keep it to yourself. That’s not gonna happen anymore because i’m right here. Don’t even think about being stubborn because I am just as stubborn as you.”

“Its just-”

“Hard. I know. I’m also patient. Take your time, honey. I told you before that I’m not going anywhere.”

Between the constant words and his hands softly rubbing your back and sliding through your hair, you felt your eyes begin to sting from tears. You let out a noise and rubbed your face against his sweater. He lifted your head up to kiss all over your face. 

“Don’t feel like you need to hide your emotions from me. All of them are valid and I want to experience them. When I first met you, Your personality spoke to me and I fell for everything in between. I could never ever consider you a bother.”

You cleared your throat and began to look down but his hands on your cheeks kept you from looking down. His olive eyes were glowing with affirmation. 

“You are my queen and I am your king. That won’t change”

“Ah alright alright. I will try my best.”

“You will DO your best. Not for me but for yourself.”

You nodded and he squished your cheeks together with a smile. “Good. Now take a quick nap. I know you have to finish your work but I want you to relax a bit.”

He played with your hair and let out a yawn. “I set an alarm so you won’t oversleep,” His words turned into soft mumbles as he relaxed with you in his arms. Soon he was breathing slowly from sleep. You peek up at him through tired eyes at his relaxed expression. Vulnerable and handsome. 

You curled on top of him getting even more comfortable before drifting to sleep as well.  
It felt amazing being loved, to be cared for and understood. You felt like you could do it for him. . 

And you would.


End file.
